


Little Game

by Phi_JiJi



Series: A.C.E PWP Series [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Safewords, Sehyoon is whipped, Smut, Spanking, byeongkwan tries to top, it stays at trying, probably the fluffiest smut ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Byeongkwan was sure that his plans would work out. But Sehyoon knew the rules of his little games and knows how to change them
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, side Dongjun - Relationship
Series: A.C.E PWP Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Little Game

"I bet you, I'll do it!", Byeongkwan said with a grin, maybe being a bit too sure about himself.  
"I bet you'll fail miserably" Chan told him exchange, rolling his eyes. "You know you won't stand a chance".  
"Oh come on, why don't you belive in me once? I already have a perfect plan" Byeongkwan said.  
"Well, if you say so, good luck on that" his friend laughed before ending the call.

Byeongkwan closed his laptop and stood up, going to his closet and getting dressed for the day, paying attention to all the details that wouldn't be seen on first glace - or with clothes on - since Byeongkwan knew exactly how his date with Sehyoon will end. Even though Byeongkwan would have to behave during dinner as he and Sehyoon made out a double date with Donghun and Junhee since they also haven't seen each other in quite some time after starting Uni or getting jobs.

Okay, honestly speaking, Byeongkwan never behaves if he doesn't want to, so not even in front of his friends. But they know him well enough by now so they're used to it and learned to ingnore it if possible.

Perfectly on time at 5pm the door bell rung before being unlocked.  
Byeongkwan quickly finished off his outfit with a thin black chocker before going to his front door to greet his boyfriend with a short peck on the lips, gently stoking through his short brown undercut.  
"Let's get going Kwannie, the others are waiting in the car" Sehyoon told him, clapping his butt with a laugh before taking the younger's jacket from the rack next to him and giving it to him.  
"Who knows what those do are doing if given some time alone" Byeongkwan giggled, putting on his jacket and leaving his apartment with Sehyoon.  
"Probably not as much as we would" the elder responded with a grin, going down the stairs first.  
"True, but we don't have to necessarily be alone to have fun with each other" Byeongkwan told him.  
"I know. Do you want to tell me something with that already?", Sehyoon asked him, but Byeongkwan only shrugged, leaving the building and heading to Donghun's car that was parked in front of it. 

"Hey guys" Byeongkwan greeted the other two as he sat down in the car.  
"Heya Kwan. You seem rather excited, is there anything special planned?", Junhee asked when he saw the grin on the youngest face.  
"Nah, not really" he smiled innocently, buckling his seatbelt and leaning back into the seat. As soon as Sehyoon was also in the car Donghun started the engine and drove to their destination.

Feeling like teasing his boyfriend a bit, Byeongkwan placed his hand on the inside of Sehyoon's thigh, knowing that he was sensitive there.  
Of course he got a judging look from Sehyoon but he only smiled at the older and slowly caressing his thigh with his thumb.  
Trying to make Byeongkwan stop the movement, he placed his own hand under the younger's and interwinded their fingers, taking extra hold of the boy's thumb, but it didn't really help at all as Byeongkwan then just started to trace his thumb along Sehyoon hand which tickled him to such an extent that he would rather let got of the hand again. But still, he din't want Byeongkwan to have his way with the little game he decided to play already, without the evening even starting properly.  
"Stop that" Sehyoon muttered, luckily the other two were talking and listening to the radio in the front seats and weren't giving them much attention.  
"Stop what?", Byeongkwan asked, playing the oblivios one.  
"You know what I mean", the older told him in a sharp tone, squeezing the other's hand tighter.  
"Not really" the other giggled, leaning over to Sehyoon to give him a short kiss on the cheek. "I'm behaving well, aren't I?"  
"Not yet, and if you keep behaving like this for the rest of the evening you know that I will punish you" Sehyoon growled into his ear, shoving him back into his seat afterwards, crossing his legs so Byeongkwan's hand wasn't laying on top of it anymore.  
In return Byeongkwan just looked at him with a pout and big round puppy eyes, but Sehyoon learned to ignore them when they were out in public.

After a 20 minute ride the group arrived at the restaurant they wanted to go to and all of the boys left the car. Of course Byeongkwan interwinded his fingers with Sehyoon's, not afraid to show of their relationship in the public. But of course it was also a small reminder for Sehyoon that he in fact, had something planned which the older didn't know any details of.

The group sat down at one of the tables and ordered some drinks. And while waiting for them they just talked about their everyday life, catching up with each other as they don't see each other every day anymore.

When their drinks came the small groups decided that they would go to the buffet in pairs so they could make sure their stuff would be safe. And also in order to not have to many people standing there.  
Donghun and Junhee went first after Junhee was complaining about how hungry he was the whole way to the restaurant.

Sehyoon used this chance to get some info out of his boyfriend. "What's with your behavior tonight?", he asked him, his tone pointing out that he wasn't up for any jokes at that moment.  
"I don't get what you mean, I'm not different than at any other given time" Byeongkwan told him, supporting his head on his hand, looking over to the older.  
"Don't mess with me" Sehyoon warned him.  
"Okay then tell me what's so different to make you think that I'm behaving different than ususal" Byeongkwan asked him.  
"First of all, you're being cocky" Sehyoon said, earning a smirk from the younger. "And second, you've put way to much detail into your appearance than you normally would".  
"Aren't I allowed to look pretty every now and then?", Byeongkwan questioned.  
"Well of course you can but this is different from your usual 'looking pretty'" Sehyoon told him.  
"So you're telling me that I'm extra pretty today?", the younger asked with a small giggle.  
"That wasn't my point, but yes, you do look extra pretty today" Sehyoon approved Byeongkwan's statement, making the younger grin over both ears.

"When you two are finished flirting you can go and get some food to" Donghun said with a laugh when he and Junhee came back from the buffet with their plates full of food and sat back down at the table.  
Without missing a beat, Byeongkwan stood up, Sehyoon soon followed him and couldn't help himself to steal a glace at the boy's perfectly formed butt.  
"Like what you see?", Byeongkwan asked when he turned around, seeing Sehyoon staring.  
"As always" Sehyoon grinned back.

The rest of the evening was going on quite normal. Maybe a bit more touchy, but in the end still normal.  
So now they were sitting in Donghun's car again, on their way back. They were more silent than they were earlier, mainly because they were full and tired though.  
Since they picked Byeongkwan up last it was also him who they'd set dropped first. And who would've thought, Sehyoon got out of the car there too, bidding his goodbyes to the two other's before going up to the house with his boyfriend.

They didn't even close the apartment door properly when Byeongkwan pushed the older against it, meeting his lips in a hot kiss.  
Sehyoon could taste the bitterness of the alcohol Byeongkwan had in the restaurant, but he didn't mind it too much, returning the kiss in a similar manner.  
Still kissing the older, Byeongkwan began to unbutton Sehyoon's shirt and slipping his hands under as soon as he had enough buttons open to have free access to his upper body.

The cold touch made Sehyoon shiver, but he couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's action. "What are you so eager for?", he asked, but Byeongkwan didn't answer him. Instead he attached his lips to Sehyoon's neck and started to suck and nibble at the skin, covering him in small bruises all over before gently kissing them.  
"Bedroom" Byeongkwan mumbled, but it sounded more like a demand than anything else as he took Sehyoon's hand and practically dragged him through his flat and to his bedroom.  
He closed the door behind him without much care and pushed Sehyoon to his bed where he was forced to sit because the edge was behind his knees.

But instead of straddling Sehyoon's lap like it would've been usual, Byeongkwan dropped to his knees and spread Sehyoon's legs, instantly working on getting rid of the elder's pants.  
"Byeongkwan, wa-wait up a sec" Sehyoon murmurred, but the younger didn't listen and instead tugged down the other's pants and boxers, letting his already semi-hard member spring free.

"We only made out and you're already like this?", Byeongkwan teased, making Sehyoon blush.  
But Sehyoon's answer was swallowed by a moan coming out of his mouth when Byeongkwan took his member in his hand and started pumping it until it went fully hard. Then Byeongkwan also didn't care to slow down even a bit before taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down in a rather fast pace.  
"Fucking hell, Kwan" Sehyoon cursed , fisting his hands in Byeongkwan's silver hair, trying his best to keep his hips still. But his mouth just felt way to good for Sehyoon to completely controll himself, thrusting into the warm heat slightly.  
But to his disatisfaction, Byeongkwan lifted his head, leaving Sehyoon's dick out in the cold. "Nu-uh, today it's my way or no way" Byeongkwan told him, making Sehyoon swallow audibly. This definetly was unusal, but it somehow excites Sehyoon to see what his boyfriend had planned so he would let him play his game for a bit longer.  
"O-okay, but just hu-hurry up" the older whined, his hands still in Byeongkwan's hair, playing with it impatiently.

"Now you're being the impatient and whiney one, huh?", Byeongkwan asked with a grin before proceeding his work again, slowly, almost painfully slow, bobbing his head , pressing his tounge flat against the underside of Sehyoon's dick, swirling it around the tip every now and then. But now he made sure to hold the older by his thights so he couldn't move his hips properly.

"Fuck, Kwan... if you continue like that-" Sehyoon mumbled, not able to contain his low moans coming out in between the words.  
With those words coming out of Sehyoon's mouth, the younger stood up again, once again neglecting the other's cock. Still standing between the olders legs he pushed him down by his shoulders, leaning over him.  
Their faces were only inches apart, so Sehyoon pulled him down, kissing him open mouthed, drawing a moan out of the younger.  
"What's your plan mister 'your way or none'?", Sehyoon asked him, kissing his jawline, tracing along his body with his hands, tugging on the seam of his shirt.  
"Wait and see" Byeongkwan smiled, innocently as ever, taking off his shirt to please his boyfriends beneath him.  
"I don't wanna wait anymore though" Sehyoon said, letting his fingers run along the slightly defined abs in front of him.  
Byeongkwan shook his head laughing before sitting up properly again, gently placing his hands on the inside of Sehyoon's thights, moving them down towards his errected member slowly.  
He then placed them on the backside of Sehyoon's legs, lifting them up and therefore forcing the rest of the latter's body to lift from the mattress.

"Ya! What are you doing?", Sehyoon asked him, his head snapping up to look at the other grin down on him.  
"Wouldn't it be fun to switch up our routine a bit?", he asked Sehyoon, still holding the strong grip around his back thights.  
Sehyoon lifted and eyebrow. "And what exactly made you think that?", he asked, already seeing the cockiness sway away in Byeongkwan's eyes.  
"Because you're a meanie and you never let me top" he said, leaning back down to the elder, making him smile.  
"Do you remember the last time you tried to top?", Sehyoon asked him, a blush creeping up Byeongkwan's cheeks as he thought back to it.  
"But that's already so long ago!", the younger complained, before letting out a yelp as Sehyoon to change their position, now leaning over the younger, straddling his hips.  
"And that made you think that it would be a good idea to misbehave the whole evening, doing as you please?", he asked the younger, holding him by the chin as he tried to look away. "Answer me" he demanded.  
Reluctantly, Byeongkwan nodded, but that wasn't what Sehyoon wanted.  
"Use your words, or do I have to punish you for that as well?", the latter asked him, slightly tightening the grip on his chin.  
"Ye-yes, I'm sorry" he mumbled, subconsciously slipping into his headspace. "I misbehaved, I'm... I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he continued.  
Sehyoon was satisfied with what Byeongkwan managed to get out of his mouth, so he let go of his chin, giving the younger more space to move again. "Good boy" he praised, stroking through the soft locks. "But you still misbehaved. You know what that means, don't you?", he asked softly, but his the words weren't as nice as they sounded.  
Again, Byeongkwan nodded (this time Sehyoon lets it slip), before Sehyoon climbed off of the younger, sitting down next to him.

Carefully and a bit nervous, Byeongkwan climbed onto Sehyoon's lap, laying down like he was told to.  
"Let's see how long it'll take for you to learn your lesson, huh?", Sehyoon said, placing his hand on Byeongkwan's butt. The cloth of the pants he was still wearing would reduce the pain Byeongkwan would feel, but since it was a punishment after all, Sehyoon did quick work of it and pulled the pants and his boxers down to his knees.  
"Your word?", Sehyoon still asked to let the younger recall that it's okay to deny, knowing that Byeongkwan wouldn't speak up by himself at this point.  
"Petals" the younger mumbled.  
With that, Sehyoon continued with what he started, placing his hand on one of the cheeks before lifting it again and slapping down on it. The sound ot made was louder than he expected, but the whine it drew out of Byeongkwan was almost just as loud.

Sehyoon, repeated this action, his handprint already visible in a darkening red.  
Byeongkwan was a whining and sobbing mess, biting his lips to not be too loud as the walls weren't perfectly soundproof and he really didn't want his neighbours to hear more than they need to.  
Carefully, Sehyoon grabbed the younger by his waist and made him sit up, turning him so they would face one another. The older wiped some of the tears away that were running down Byeongkwan's cheeks, looking him into the eye.  
"It's okay babe, you don't have to cry anymore" he told the younger, gently laying his hand on the other's cheek. Byeongkwan nuzzled into the touch with a hum, nodding as well to show Sehyoon that he was listening. "But you know that I have to punish you if you don't behave" he continued.  
Byeongkwan closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he mumbled, putting his arms around Sehyoon's neck and pulling him close. He was still kneeling over Sehyoon's lap, unsure if he should sit down or not because for one it would probably be painful and secondly, he didn't know if he was allowed.  
"Do you want to continue?", Sehyoon asked him, hugging him tight.  
"Please" Byeongkwan mumbled, loosening the hug again.  
"Do you want to stay like this?", the older then asked.  
"I don't care as long as I can see you" Byeongkwan confessed, cheeks flaming up. 

Sehyoon smiled at him. "If that's what you want" he smiled, peppering him in small kisses all over his face, making him giggle.  
"C'mon, let's get you ready then" Sehyoon said, carefully laying Byeongkwan back down on the bed, placing a pillow under his lower back.  
In order to take any excessive movement from Byeongkwan, he let him lay in peace while he got the stuff from the drawer.

Sehyoon poured a large amount of lube onto his hand where he warmed it up a bit by rubbing it in his hands before he then carefully circled around Byeongkwan's entrance, waiting for his consent, which he gave in form on a nod, before he pressed the first digit in.  
Byeongkwan whimpered slightly, causing Sehyoon to halter in his movement. "It's okay, continue" the younger told him with a smile.  
Therefore Sehyoon did as asked, pushing in further until he was knuckle-deep with his first finger.  
He thrusted it in and out in a slow pace, making sure Byeongkwan could adjust properly before entereing with a second digit, now able to reach a bit deeper by also changing the angle.

"Yoonie, please" Byeongkwan begged, screwing his eyes shut and arching his bed, signaling the older that he had found the other's prostate.  
"Please what? Talk to me", Sehyoon told him, still keeping the same pace he had before.  
"More... not enough" the younger huffed out, opening his eyes again and looking at Sehyoon with tear glazes eyes.  
"Already? Are you sure? You're barely stretched" the latter reminded his boyfriend.  
"Then do it faster" he told he other, lifting his arms and making grabby-hands. "And kiss me too, please" he said.  
And who could ever resist Byeongkwan? Sehyoon could never, so he leaned down to him, connecting their lips to a rather passionate kiss.  
"I love you" Byeongkwan said as they parted.  
"I love you too" Sehyoon replied with a smile, kissing him once again, shorter this time, but still with the same amout of emotion.  
With the ability to distract the younger with that, Sehyoon soon followed with the third digit, now able to properly stretch the younger, making him moan. 

"Can I?", Sehyoon then carefully asked, getting an eager nod from the younger.  
"Please" he added.  
With that, Sehyoon took his fingers out of Byeonkwan's puckering hole, grabbed a condom that he swiflty rolled over and added more lube to his member before aligning with Byeongkwan's entrance again.

Slowly and careful, as if Byeongkwan was made of glass, Sehyoon pushed in. First only until his tip was comepletely in, giving the younger time to adjust.  
Once the boy nodded, Sehyoon continued until he was comepletely inside of the boy, feeling the hot muscle clenching around his member.  
"Tell me when I can move" Sehyoon then told Byeongkwan, caressing his cheeks.  
After he took a deep breath, the younger nodded, taking Sehyoon's other hand and interwinding their fingers, placing them next to his head.

"Who allowed you to look so fucking beatiful?", the older asked, but he didn't really expect an answer considering that Byeongkwan couldn't really think straight anymore.  
"Don't... say something like that while fu-fucking me" he still commented, shooting him a glare even though there was nothing mean in his eyes.  
"But it's true" the other laughed, lifting their interwinded hands and kissing Byeongkwan's. "I have the most beatiful boyfriend on earth" he told him. 

Those words sent Byeongkwan over the edge, causing him to come all over his stomach and chest and also causing him to clench even more around Sehyoon, making him cum as well.

Carefully, Sehyoon pulled out again, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it in the bin.  
Byeongkwan still laid under him, hair messy and his body full of cum and sweat, but still, Sehyoon found him beautiful.  
"Come on, let's get you in a warm bath" he said, picking him up by the waist so he could hang on to him like a coala 

He sat him down on the edge of the tub to let the water run in in a proper temerature and while waiting he continued to pamper him by showering him in kisses all over his body.  
"Stop that, it tickles" Byeongkwan laughed, trying to get a hol of Sehyoon's head.  
"I don't care, let me love you" the other replied, not stopping with what he was doing. 

"The bath is ready" Byeongkwan then realised, being quick to turn the water off.  
"Get in then, I'll join you" Sehyoon told him, taking off his shirt that was still losely hanging around his body.  
And so Byeongkwan did, sitting down in the tub, waiting for Sehyoon to come in it as well so he could lean against him.  
"You're my cute little baby" Sehyoon told him, wrapping his hands around Byeongkwan's waist.

"Well, your 'cute little baby' is determined to actually top you next time" he replied, turning around in his hold, looking him into the eye.  
"Dream on" Sehyoon laughed, kissing him.


End file.
